A consumption meter measures usage (i.e., consumption) over time of, for example, electricity, natural gas, or water by a customer of a utility provider. Traditional interval consumption meters and newer advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) “smart” consumption meters are minimally configured with two channels of consumption data being that of, for example, interval consumption data and register (scalar) consumption data.
Currently, a large volume of data is received from AMI smart meters on the electrical grid into either customer systems or meter data management applications. This data is received frequently, for example, often daily or intra-daily. The data requires validation to guarantee that the data is of sufficient quality to present back to the customers of a utility and to create a bill for payment to the customer associated with the meter.
The process of validating the data relies on knowledge of trends from prior history from the same meter. Other applications calculate the historical values either in-stream as the data is received or in batch after the data has been loaded into the system. Such processing methods lead to the need for a large central processing unit (CPU) footprint to process the data in a timely manner and/or a delayed data presentation to downstream systems.